


SuYeol Unsolved

by Fortheloveofneps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 'As you wish' trope, Alternate Universe - Modern Fantasy, Barebacking, Because of Reasons, Blood, Bloodplay, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Ghosts, Grammarly says i have 69 critical errors, Half unbeta'd, Kinda?, Knifeplay, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Meant to be a pwp but it became a lot of plot, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, No position tagging because you'll have to find out like a man, Now i get to babble like a manaic in the tags, Possession, Prep Myeon, Punk Trans Fem Yeol is best Yeol and sweet baby girl is doing her best because she wants to, Punk Yeol, Rivalry, Sex Pollen, Slow Burn, The Plot Thickens, TransFem!Chanyeol, Unsafe Sex, Werewolf, Yandere, again unsafe sex ya'll this includes the bondage, all characters are 18, beastiality, because fuck yall, but we get the shortened version, but you get immediate vindication i swear, csa mention, fem!Junmyeon, high school setting, nice, thats almost 14 years of pining baby, there is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveofneps/pseuds/Fortheloveofneps
Summary: Junhee was the prep Queen bee, Chanbyul was the punk. Can I make this any more obvious? Junhee believes in ghosts, Chanbyul does not. What more can I say? Did I mention that Chanbyul isn't human?Buzzfeed Unsolved inspired Exo au
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	SuYeol Unsolved

"AAH! NO, FUCK NO!" Chanbyul yelled, feeling something touch her cheek. The EMF detector flashed bright red as she flung the machine away, hands flapping across her face as she squeaked and stumbled back on her high heeled ankle boots. Her feet fumbled back before she screamed again as she felt hands on her back, through her leather jacket. 

"Oh my God, stop it, you're going to get the cops called on us!" Junhee hissed before she turned her EVP recorder off. She walked over with a glare before pausing at Chanbyul’s form, rolling her eyes as she gently, but forcefully reached across the expanse of Chanbyul’s leather-covered back. Her fingers rested on Chanbyul’s shoulders, in between the metal spikes as Junhee’s usually hard, sassy expression softened. 

“Don’t be a baby.” Junhee said softly, with a smile. 

“Then don’t make me look for ghosts when they’re not real. We’re more likely to get mugged than see a ghost.” Chanbyul said with a pout. She looked away, her silvery hair floating as she turned her head. The pointed tips of her ears showed through the strands for a moment before she tucked them back in. Junhee scoffed faintly before she looked at the other’s inky black jacket, eyeing Chanbyul’s trans flag pin. And her honorary letter, which she stitched to her jacket herself. One of the biggest achievements she got in the past few years, lettering higher than Junhee did. 

Chanbyul shook her hair, her multiple dangly earrings twinkling as she pushed her hair behind her ear. “We’re… We’re enemies, right?” 

Junhee stared at the other for a long moment before nodding absentmindedly. “Right.” She stared for a while longer before she sighed. “Listen, it’s the last time we can do this before I graduate. It's the last time for me to prove you wrong. That ghosts are real-” Junhee said, their eyes meeting in the low light before she inhaled slightly as she felt the temperature drop around her. 

* * *

  
  


“Chanyeol, why are you crying?” Junhee asked, in the quiet of the room. The rest of the kindergarteners were napping away, dreaming of other things like monster trucks and Barbie dolls. Chanyeol turned over slowly, his hands balled up into a tight ball. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. 

“I hate it here. Everyone is mean. Except you. Everyone treats me weird. I’m not… Weird. I’m just me.” Chanyeol pouted before he ran his hand down his tear-streaked cheek. Junhee frowned and stared at how long and delicate his fingers were. They were strong and delicate, a contradictory statement. But that’s how Junhee felt about them. They were completely unlike her stubby, sharply pointed hands. But, she liked that Chanyeol was different. 

“I think they just don’t understand.” She said softly to the little boy. He sighed and rubbed his eyes again before he held his head. 

“The teacher was mean too. I want to wear dresses too. Sure I like ferrets and motorcycles, but does that mean I’m… Am I not allowed to also want to be a girl?” He asked under his breath. Junhee was quiet. She didn’t know. Her dad always had the answer, but he wasn’t here now. And for her, the right answer was Chanyeol could be who or whatever they wanted. She went to answer before the teacher hissed at them, holding up a finger. The two children fell silent before lying still, staring at another until they finally fell into a quiet, short nap. 

* * *

  
  


Junhee shivered with the sudden temperature drop, her eyes swiveling to the side as she grinned maniacally. That was the sign of a ghost! She reached down to grab the voice recorder she had in her pocket as she smiled toward Chanbyul, about to say she felt something when her whole body quivered and the cold seemed to crawl into her mouth. Her entire body shook, like something scooped her insides right out and filled her with ice cream, the frosty treat melting into every crevice and corner of her form. She went stock still, unable to control herself anymore. 

Chanbyul saw the change in her rival, and stiffened up like a Ghibli character did when an intense emotion overtook them, and in this case, the emotion was overwhelming fear and concern for Junhee from Chanbyul. She reached out and gripped the girl’s shoulder, shaking her a bit as she frowned her fuchsia matte lips. “Junhee. Junhee, what’s wrong?” She asked softly before she saw it. The way Junhee held herself and looked, it changed, and it was like something else had settled into her skin. Her hips popped out and her arms draped more daintily than they had before. Her body seemed to be lighter, as if she was floating, untouchable in a way far different than she usually held herself. It wasn’t that her body and soul were untouchable, now she was ethereal, both more and less human than she was a moment before. . Her lips turned up slowly, curling almost like a kitten as her eyes connected with Chanbyul’s. Chanbyul felt a shiver rush down her spine as she looked into her previously pretty brown eyes as they changed into a phantasmal green completely supernatural and otherworldly. 

“Junh-“ Chanbyul began before she cried out as Junhee pushed her back, down onto the ground and into the jungle gym. She looked back up, only to flush in embarrassment as Junhee lifted her skirt, showing her shapewear shorts before sitting across Chanbyul’s thighs. 

* * *

  
  


“Park Chany-“ Began the substitute teacher before she was cut off with a clearing of a throat. Chanbyul raised her hand, chin lifted high as she pushed her newly growing hair behind her ear. 

“It’s…. Chanbyul.” She said, starting in a low octave before raising it to sound more feminine. She then laid her hands back down and stared at her nails. The polish was chipping off, and the tips were already curling. She had put on nearly three layers of topcoat, they should have lasted longer. Her claws picked at the notebook in front of her as she tried to ignore the whispers around her. She knew her classmates were all staring at her. Over the summer, she had grown her hair out and started to transition. Her family didn’t necessarily understand, but they supported her in making herself happy. 

‘I’d rather a happy and alive daughter than a sad and dead son.’ Her mother told her, making a stew for the family in the giant pot. She smiled back at her for a moment and then tapped her nose. ‘Those other humans won’t understand. But just know you have a home here, and we love you no matter what.’

That was the energy Chanbyul was trying to hold onto in her life. But it wasn’t easy, or fair, or nice. They all spoke so loud, it was all so loud and right in her ear and she could hear their judgment and- 

Chanbyul felt her stomach turn as tears began to fall. A boy ahead of her started to laugh, about to point out her tears when a chair scraped loudly across the floor and someone near the root stood up. Junhee twisted in her spot, eyes full of angry fire. 

“I would like to FORMALLY remind you all we are in a SCHOOL environment. We are meant to LEARN. But the more you babble and gossip and talk, the less I can LEARN. Now, if you don’t want me to tell my DADDY, I would kindly like you all to shut up, or else you can go ahead and expect my Daddy to buy up your house and make you all homeless.” Junhee said with the snobbery of a girl who knew she had money. Except her claims had been proven right before, as the substitute was replacing the teacher before that she decided wasn’t working hard enough to teach her how to excel. She then glared around the room, the entire place filling with silence before her eyes hesitated a moment on Chanbyul, acknowledging her tears before she plopped down in her seat with a loud _hmph_ and prissy flip of her hair. Chanbyul disliked the person Junhee was becoming, but she was at least thankful for this moment. She lifted a book, hiding her face in her arms as she sighed and listened to the teacher drone on. 

* * *

  
  


“Junhee, stop! What are you do-“ Chanbyul began, gasping as Junhee placed her hand over Chanbyul’s mouth before she lifted her skirt again and held onto the fabric of it, tucking it out of her way. She giggled a bit, the shining green eyes literally glowing in the low light. 

“Mmmm, I see what she wants now. She wants you. Well, less you wants you directly so much as she wants me to fulfill my own desires. And I want you.” Junhee whispered as she slowly dropped the skirt and rubbed up against her chest, grabbing her boob for a moment before laughing. The two had landed next to their gear, so she didn’t have to reach very far to pull out what she needed. The long cords she used to connect computers to the camera. She pushed Chanbyul back again, holding her down as she quickly went to work. Her movements were miraculously fast, as if unhindered by gravity or being ripped along by a string, like a marionette being danced in the air. 

“Hey! Let go of me- AH!” By the time Chanbyul lifted the hand off her chest, Junhee pulled the cord tight and one of Chanbyul’s arms was tugged back, pinned against the bars of the jungle gym. She looked to the one around her wrist and tugged a bit, reaching up to untie herself when Junhee grabbed the other wrist too, quickly tying both hands up against the bars. Chanbyul gasped and huffed, trying to squirm her arms free as Junhee smiled wide and purred. She leaned back slowly, hips pushing outward on Chanbyul as she slowly ran her hands over her own body, chuckling darkly. Junhee took a good amount of time over her chest, playing with her smaller tits and then growling playfully.

“Oh yes, this will do. Look at you. All tied up for me. A good little girl.” Junhee said, and Chanbyul couldn’t resist the shiver that came over her with those words, and her body stiffened and her eyes went wide. 

* * *

Chanbyul walked slowly into the men’s restroom, feeling her entire being want to spiral and disappear. She hated this, but she did what she had to. She went up to the mirror, about to adjust her black matte lipstick again, when she heard a sniffle. It wasn’t weird to hear sniffles in the men’s room, but it was weird to hear female sounding sniffles from a very familiar school rival. She paused, holding her lipstick still so she didn’t rub it across her face again before looking back. By now she knew those knee highs by heart. She capped the lipstick again, spinning on her clunky platforms before walking to the stall door and knocking on it. 

“Who-“ Junhee gasped from the other side before covering her mouth. Chanbyul could hear her shaking from the other side of the door. A sigh escaped Chanbyul before she rolled her eyes. 

“It’s me, Junhee. What are you doing in the men’s bathroom crying?” Chanbyul asked as she turned her back to the door of the stall and slowly sat down on the ground. She heard Junhee sniffle and shift before speaking. 

“I just got my first period, it’s all over my blue skirt, and I was so panicked I ran in here to hide… I’m so embarrassed, now I can’t leave…” Junhee sniffled and sobbed out softly. Chanbyul could hear her scrubbing her hands over her eyes, shaking against the wall and the back of the toilet. “I… I could ask the same of you, Chanbyul.” She snapped. 

There was the fire she was used to. She scoffed and reached for the bag on her side, slowly digging into it with a sad smile. “The girls won’t let me go into the girl’s room next door. Say only girls who fit in can go. Not nerds or freaks like me.” She said softly, having grown used to being different from the other kids. She was beginning to understand, she wasn’t really human to them. But she wasn’t even human to herself. A quiet sigh slipped from her lips and chest, falling like twinkling stars into the abyss of space. “Here.” She said, offering a pair of underwear and a pad and tampon under the door. There was a quiet moment before she felt Junhee take them from her. 

“What… Why would you have this?” She asked softly as she shifted and began to move. Chanbyul folded her hands over her knees and smiled, pearly white teeth shining between her two black lips. She chuckled. 

“Baekhyun, he always forgets he was born a girl, and his mom won’t start him on T so he has his period pretty randomly, so I started to pack for him just in case. Otherwise, he’d end up here too, crying and sniffling to me like you are.” She teased to hear a huff in response. 

“Rude. I could get you in trouble for that makeup. I know you’re wearing black again.” Junhee threatened, but it barely held any weight. Not that she now was so focused on changing. She finished quickly, but didn’t make a move to leave. Chanbyul tilted her head. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Junhee whimpered quietly. 

“My skirt…. It’s still…” She whispered shamefully before Chanbyul sighed and stood up, pulling down her red plaid one with chains and handing it under the door. She held her hand out. “Give me yours, I’ll wash it in here while you go back to class. I can say I got a nose bleed.” Chanbyul said softly. And again, she was met with silence. Then slowly, the short skirt was taken and she was handed back the knee-length bloodied blue skirt. 

“Why are you so nice?” She asked quietly, obviously changing now. “We’re enemies, aren’t we? After the pentagram incident you pulled and the paint bucket I pulled on you and… All the other things… I thought we were enemies.” 

“Well, enemies can still be enemies and still respect each other.” Chanbyul said as she slowly dipped the red-stained skirt into the sink and began to scrub it under the cold water, rubbing in little semi-circles with the antibacterial soap and Tide pen. She heard the door open, and saw Junhee step out, the skirt dangerously short on her, just how Chanbyul liked to wear it. It was devastating to her. Chanbyul’s eyes went back down to her work and she worked on getting the worst of the blood out so the stain didn’t set. 

Her thighs were lighter than the rest of her legs, obviously from lack of tanning. Junhee had things to do, and keeping up with tan lines seemed like the last thing on her mind. But the toned legs flexed under the fabric, dangerously pushing the dress code’s line. Chaenbyul could only imagine how untouched those creamy thighs were. And she could only dream of how those thighs would look, marked up with hickies and bites. It took all her will to look away and go back to what she was doing. 

Junhee moved, sitting on the sink next to Chanbyul, watching her work instead of going back to class. She leaned her head in her hands, staring at the stalls. “Huh. Okay then.” 

Later on, Chanbyul never had issues getting into the bathroom anymore, the girls from before gone and the room was clear for her to do what she needed as she pleased, which she did with a small joy at the peace that was created in this small little echoey space.

* * *

  
  


"Junhee- This isn't you-" Chanbyul gasped out as Junhee scooted her way up Chanbyul's body before a deep blush flushed down the taller girl's form. She could feel Junhee's pretty peach against her belly now, her t-shirt had ridden up with the scoots so only the thick barrier of a pair of panties was between them. Junhee slowly reached her hand down, the delicate yet sharply precise movement to run the sharpened nails down Chanbyul's leather jacket. Those fingers slowly wrapped around the other's zipper, pulling it down, centimeter by centimeter, with a cursed smirk across Junhee's lips. 

"Oh, it's not. But this is what Junhee wants. She can't do anything herself because she's scared to ruin this perfect… beautiful… Rivalry. But this is the last day, isn't it? And then she has to be straight for the family. So let's get a little lez. Just so she experiences the joy of being with the girl she's liked since elementary." The words that came out were using Junhee's vocal cords, but it wasn't her voice. It was lithe and seductive versus her normal timbre, it was sharp compared to the drawling softness Chanbyul was used to. It wasn't Junhee speaking. And that frightened Chanbyul… or maybe excited her, for the first time she finally was given confirmation that Junhee liked her as she suspected all these years. The idea that Junhee was possessed was a distant thought in the chaos of the moment.

"Please, Junhee, did you go to another hypnotist? Is this just weird subconscious shit again? Come on, we both know ghosts aren't rea-" Chanbyul said as she shook her arms and tried to free herself. Though before she could make more earnest movements, Junhee had tossed aside her tan sweater vest and leaned back over, both hands cupping Chanbyul's cheeks before she kissed her. It was deep and sensual, licking over the inside of her lips and exploring her like an ecstatic geologist discovering a newfound cavern of untouched crystals. Chanbyul whimpered into her lips, shaking a bit as Junhee led the kiss in every which way she wanted. 

Junhee slowly dragged her legs up across the dirt ground so both feet were planted on the ground on either side of Chanbyul's legs, trapping her in, efficiently, as she pulled away, leaving the girl heaving for air. She wiggled a bit and squeezed her thighs together, working off the shapewear and tossing it aside.

Junhee licked her lips slowly, tasting the silvery haired girl on her face. A grin spread across her face as those painted fingers wandered across Chanbyul's chest, creeping across her small breasts. She squeezed and played with them, Chanbyul feeling her cheeks burn as she gasped. She didn't understand why Junhee was suddenly fascinated with them. They weren't hugely developed, not until she got surgery to make them bigger, but just having them played with like they were, was almost a dream come true. How often had this girl dreamed of someone playing with her chest like any other lesbian? 

She moaned a bit as Junhee squeezed particularly hard with a smirk on her lips. Chanbyul had to shut one eye as she squirmed in the wires wrapped around her wrists. Her breath came out in quick bursts, eyes following how Junhee slowly bowed over, undoing her buttons one by one, pushing her shirt off to reveal a very expensive set of lingerie, black flowers swirling over the nipples of Junhee's chest as they looped into a harness across her collar bones. It took Chanbyul's breath away, her thighs shaking under Junhee's form. Since when has Junhee owned something like that. And why was she wearing it while they were ghost hunting? A squeak left Chanbyul's lips as her eyes traveled down to see a garter belt peeking out over the red plaid skirt, a smirk coming to Junhee's lips at the faint pink that came to Chanbyul's ears since her cheeks were so covered in makeup. Junhee giggled, perhaps a bit too maniacally to be herself as she covered her mouth with one hand. It was so entertaining, seeing how the hamsters seemed to run at full speed in Chanbyul's head. She dipped her finger into her mouth, biting on it for a moment as she ran her tongue along the clipped short nail of the index finger before she pulled it out and then ran it over Chanbyul's lip, wetting her dark red matte lipstick. She chuckled. 

"I can't wait… to smear that makeup all over your face." Junhee murmured with the intensity of the sun. The heat of her gaze on Chanbyul, pinned to the bars of the jungle gym so prettily made Junhee’s heart race.

"Please, I don't want you to regret this." Chanbyul whispered with a frightened look in her eyes. Junhee only laughed.

* * *

  
  


"I see you missed your first day, Chanbyul." Junhee said as she stood before Chanbyul's desk, one hip popped out with a smirk on her dusty pink lips, which glistened with a fresh shade of strawberry lip gloss, filling the room with its artificial smell. Chanbyul barely lifted her head to look at her rival, who stared at the black-haired girl with a smugness like the cat being caught only after it had its fill of cream. She had finally secured a victory that Chanbyul couldn't take back at all. She kept her smile wide until she saw Chanbyul not even engaged her in her games. She blinked for a bit before she let her cold act drop cutely with a pout as her hips push forward, staring at the other she remained buried in her arms. 

"That's all right and fine, Junhee, you have won and I lost and my record is forever tainted and I will never recover from this loss to you, I will make you rue the day you rubbed it in my face or whatever," Chanbyul said before she rubbed her neck and slowly tilted her head back toward the other, parting her black and ruby iridescent glittered lips, "Now do you mind leaving me alone? I'm tired, I don't feel well and I need to take some time to recover, okay? We can play this game more later, but I don't have the energy to be mad." 

Junhee was quiet, her eyes searching the other's exhausted form, staring at those dark eyebags under the light makeup she was able to put on that day. She swallowed. "We're still enemies, right?" Her eyes were wide and confused, her chunky short but sharp fingertips digging into her bare arms. It was spring now, and she wasn't in the long-sleeved button-ups anymore. But she had taken to wearing shorter skirts, her bare thighs on display when she sat down Chanbyul noticed. She wished she didn’t.

Junhee’s hands squeezed her arm as she looked at the girl sitting down. "If this … If this is too much and you want me to stop, I'll just find someone else to compete with." She tried to act like a snob when she was saying this, but it still came off concerned. Chanbyul stared at her arms, so weak from staying up last night before she lifted her head and looked back up into Junhee's eyes. 

"Kim Junhee, I am offended you think anyone could replace me as your bitter enemy, and I can assure you I will wreck your shit this next chaptered test and get so much extra credit it blows your results out of the water. I will break the damn curve across your face." Chanbyul said with a smirk before he pushed her fishnet shirt sleeve down a bit, looking at her wrist, where a small bat-themed watch sat. "And if you don't hurry up, you'll be late for your very first class." 

Junhee went through a myriad of emotions, fluxing from her initial expression of relief, a glimmer of hope at the promise of a challenge, before a slowly rising horror hit her, crawling visibly up her throat as she paled and unfolded her arms. She looked toward the clock, cursing softly before she began to bound backward, sticking out her tongue. "Mark my words, Chanbyul, I'll make you eat dust when I successfully impress the teacher with my expansive essay!" 

Chanbyul laughed faintly, watching the other run off before she held her tired head and sniffled the air. It still smelled like her, like Junhee's perfume, which Chanbyul found out was Britney Spears perfume. Her clothes smelled like Gain, and a bit of lavender Downy, making them soft for her. And now, Chanbyul could scent other things that Junhee smelled like in the air. Her breath, which she seemed to have forgotten to brush this morning. Her nethers, which she was actually wet in, for what reason Chanbyul couldn't tell. And most of all, she smelt her blood, thick and pounding through her veins, full of iron, and her muscles, sparking and releasing hormones as she moved. Chanbyul smelled all that, and it became a comfort for her as she went through the class, focusing on the teacher, but lingering on the scent of Junhee. She breathed it in one last time before she left, before she passed over it and effectively covered it. 

* * *

  
  


"Do you think she'd regret doing this if she dressed up all pretty like this?" Junhee inquired, his fingers running down Chanbyul's chest, going down to the frayed edges of her Rolling Stones t-shirt, chunky thumbs hooking around the hem to slowly lift it over her body, so Junhee could see Chanbyul's bared torso in all its glory, a functional black bra holding her teeny breasts in while the control top tights peeked up over her shorts. Junhee purred a bit, before she sat back, arching her back toward Chanbyul as she dug for something in the camera bag nearby, Chanbyul trying her best to focus on Junhee's hands, but the way her chest jiggled slightly as she moved and breathed kept getting her attention. Chanbyul cursed herself for being such a useless lesbian, so enraptured by a nice, soft, squishy set of tits. But then Junhee leaned back over, and Chanbyul gasped as she whipped out a knife, slicing up her front to cut the black bra off her. Junhee giggled, admiring her handy work with the bra falling open before she cut the straps as well, leaving Chanbyul's bra to drop to the ground. 

"There. Much easier. I can't exactly get that pesky bra off while you are all tied up like that." Junhee said with a smile, gently tapping a finger to her lip before she reached and cupped the two breasts in hand. Chanbyul gasped a bit at the contrast between the chilly night and Junhee's warm fingers. The curve of her sharp thumbnail bit into her skin a bit as she cupped and squeezed more and more. She laughed a bit before bending over, licking at the little pearl of a nipple. "It's so cute. It's like little rosebuds. I can't wait to make them bloom. Tell me, have you ever considered nipple piercings? Junhee was certain you had them, and she's been getting off on the idea for months." 

"I'm sorry, she what--- and ---I ---what?" Chanbyul said, her expression shocked by the onslaught of news she just received. Junhee got off on her image, but it was with nipple piercings, and it had been going on for months? Chanbyul felt her brain enter the metaphorical blue screen state. But she barely had time to think before Junhee wrapped her lips around her nipples, drawing a low moan from Chanbyul, her legs shaking as she felt a thrum of pleasure spark across her form and down her body. She shook her head, trying to get free again, but for another reason, as Junhee's tongue swirled over her nipples and sent shivers down her spine. 

"You're so cute. It's all so very cute. But I know there is more down here." Junhee whispered, pulling down the shorts Chanbyul wore as she crouched over her. She pulled the shorts free, getting them to Chanbyul's ankles before the giant boots stopped her. Junhee then went to the tights, working them down over Chanbyul's thighs as she allowed the girl to recover her breath from the intense tit sucking she just did. Chanbyul's forehead at sweat and hair sticking to it already, despite the cold chill of the night as her red-rimmed, brown eyes looked at Junhee with lustful intent. She whined as Junhee stopped at her panties. 

"Junhee, wait, I'm still-" she began before Junhee held up her finger to silence her. She gave a knowing smile before wiggling the panties off, and then eyeing the makeshift sling that Chanbyul used to tuck. She seemed to smirk wider, pulling out the knife again as Chanbyul swallowed with wide eyes. Junhee's knobby fingers clenched around the handle of the small utility knife slowly hooking under the sling across Chanbyul's hips. 

"Wait, don't, I don't want you uncomfortable- Please-" she begged before whimpering as the knife nicked her skin, digging into her tights cuff she used to hold her in place before the fabric burst and broke, the sling falling aside. Blood bloomed from the nick, slowly dribbling down her hip bone and across her leg as she squirmed from shyness. Now that that was all moved away, Chanbyul was stripped bare for all of Junhee to admire. Long, lanky limbs with quiet promises of power, a toned belly that dipped into her hips only highlighted by the line of blood, a small trail of hair leading down to her cock. Chanbyul wanted to be embarrassed, but Junhee seemed to be admiring her like a Greek sculpture, and assessing her like a starving man. And there wasn't any disgust in her at all. It surprised, relieved, and pleased Chanbyul through all the other wild emotions swirling in her mind.

* * *

  
  


Chanbyul was back from yet another missed day, turning the homework and daily work from the day before in easily with a smile before she wandered back to her locker. She had algebra still, and then it was lunch. She felt ravenous, and try as she may to focus on numbers and finding x for y or whatnot, she still craved food and starved for some meat. She daydreamed of a giant, thick, juicy steak, that tore apart in her mouth as she ate it. She was nearly drooling when she stopped, smelling Junhee. But her scent was wrong. She turned, Junhee jolting in surprise as Chanbyul reached out for her arm as she was about to descend the steps to the first level of the school. She blinked and furrowed her brow with a pout on her face, clicking her tongue a bit. 

"Are you trying to make me late to my class again?" Junhee accused, her eyes slitting closed with a suspicious glare. Her raspberry flavored lip gloss scent floated off her pursed luscious lips at Chanbyul. But so did the smell of a lack of iron. Junhee was anemic. 

"You need to lie down and eat. You haven't been eating enough. You're gonna end up fainting if you keep going." Chanbyul said, holding the other with a firmness and stubbornness only matched by Junhee's own. The girl gave an accusing glare at Chanbyul and tugged her arm out of her grip frustratedly, puffing with anger. Her unusually pale skin pinked around her cheeks. 

"I will do no such thing and I'm fine! I've never been sick a day in my… Life…." Junhee said, moving down the stairs a bit before she felt the world spin, and the rapid movements made her start to stumble down, the edge of her foot missing the step as she began to fall backward, down the flight of stairs she meant to escape with. The hall erupted into screams as Junhee seemed to be falling toward the landing without anything to catch her. 

To everyone else, it looked like superhuman speed, but at that moment the world just moved in slow motion for Chanbyul. She tossed aside her bag, letting it fly off into the crowd at the edge of the stairs, slipping between students as she used that arm to equalize herself as she spun on the final on the staircase on one platform shoe. Her leg pushed off and she leaped into the air, toward Junhee, her other foot just barely on the edge of the step as her arm scooped back in, cradling Junhee's head. She slipped down a few stairs, pulling Junhee close as she protected her head from hitting anything, keeping her safe as they finally collapsed on the stairs. Her hips cradled Junhee's body from hitting any of the steps while she barely held onto the metal railing, panting heavily as her body was a shambled mess under Junhee.

Chanbyul vibrated with adrenaline, holding the other's head close to her. Junhee's eyes fluttered for a moment, her head barely lifting before going back to being limp, her eyes closing with exhaustion. There were murmurs all around them, but her eyes were only on Junhee, trying to make sure she was fine. Chanbyul brushed a hair from her face and then shook her a bit, calling her name for a moment before she shook her head and held her close, picking her up. 

"I'm bringing her to the nurse." She grunted as she began to walk down the stairs, the crowd parting around them. Quiet murmurs filled the air, different conversations just barely reaching Chanbyul's ears. 

"Guess Junhee sees Chanbyul really as a girl. Everyone knows no man can touch her. Not after her uncle."

"It's so sad, I pity her since her whole family seems to have covered up the incident… I bet he got away with what he did because they have money."

"Ever since she went to court against her uncle, she's been pushing herself so hard all the time." 

"I'm pretty sure her family is hiding him, since he went missing between his prison transport." 

"The posters asking for information about him and offering a $10,000 reward must be fake. It would be impossible not to know what happened to him."

Chanbyul ignored it as she passed, but smirked to herself. Of course, she knew what happened to that uncle. After Junhee told her in private what he did, and after he was convicted, Chanbyul herself chased that son of a bitch down for miles before devouring him till nothing but cracked bones were left. She got in big trouble for it, yes, but damn was he delicious. 

* * *

  
  


"God, you're beautiful. You truly are beautiful, Chanbyul." Junhee whispered, licking her lips a bit as the knife waved back and forth in front of her face, licking at the little leftover blood from the nick on Chanbyul's hip. She giggled to herself, leaning back to shove the knife into the ground before she gently squeezed Chanbyul's thighs, reveling in the way her hands drew sharp breaths from Chanbyul's body. She had an effect on her, and she lived for causing chaos in the other, for seeing that internal battle with something more primal inside her. Her fingers left scratches up Chanbyul's thighs, red raised marks reaching up to her hips before Junhee swiped her finger through the blood pooling in the dip of Chanbyul's hip, slowly lifting it to her lips to stain the two plush tiers red before licking it off her fingertips, a violent shiver passing through her body at the taste. "I almost forgot how living flesh tasted. Good thing I won't have long to wait to remember." 

Junhee giggled to herself, her lips splitting in a way that she had never done before, reaching up to squeeze and palm Chanbyul's tits. Her sharply pointed thumbs rubbed circles around Chanbyul's nipples, loving how they perked under the ministrations. Confused and worried whimpers left Chanbyul as she was completely exposed for the other to see. How embarrassing. She shouldn't be getting turned on at all at how Junhee looked so saintly looking down at her. She shouldn't! But she was, and she felt her throat tighten as Junhee smirked and then leaned in, sucking a nipple into her mouth. It was heavenly, and her mouth was so warm and soft around it as she sucked. Chanbyul didn't understand why she was so willing to go along with all of this, when she and Junhee always butted heads. But that was their thing, wasn't it? Bickering and fighting and resisting. They were always like two stars, going supernova as they exploded with passion for one another, but running away, all the same, to avoid consuming each other in each other's gravity. 

"Junhee, please, you… you Don't have to do this. You could have asked. I… I was always willing." Chanbyul confessed as she squirmed on the pebbled ground beneath her. She felt so turned on and so ashamed at the same time as Junhee let her fingers drag down her body. Her ruby red lips parted to let out soft and sorrowful moans, wanting and denying herself at the same time. How could she not? This was Junhee, the one she had wanted for years, and the one she was competing with this entire time. Her boots scraped in the pebbles as Junhee pulled off a nipple with a pop, her soft pink lipstick smeared away as she smirked with darkening red tiers of flesh. She looked like she might devour Chanbyul up entirely, and Chanbyul only wished she could have learned to care, but she didn't. Chanbyul's hips lifted, pushing up Junhee's short red skirt. Was that her skirt actually? It looked so familiar. Like the one she gave her all those years ago. 

Junhee laughed faintly, slowly sucking the other nipple with her eyes fixated on Chanbyul's face, making her feel even more self-conscious, like she was a toy for her to play with. She whined a bit and squirmed. Tears formed on Chanbyul's lashes, her teardrops slowly slipping from her eyes but leaving only a trail of water behind, thanks to her sealant. "Please, Junhee. Stop. I… I don't want it to be like this. This isn't you! Please, just let's go and rest. I'm your enemy right?" She asked, desperately trying to break through whatever fugue state she must be in. 

Junhee smiled as she pulled off the second tit, sitting up with a smile as she held her hand to her bare chest, rubbing her own nipple through her color-coordinated lingerie. "Oh Chanbyul, were not enemies anymore. You're my lover." She teased before reaching down and squeezing Chanbyul's cock, purring playfully as she did. Chanbyul let out a gasp and shook, her eyes wide as she was played with. Since she had started taking HRT, she hadn't seen any significant size increase in her genitals, so her dick fit almost perfectly in Junhee's hand. She tried not to imagine it was because she was made for her. That would be too much to think about. Her thighs quaked as Junhee kept stroking her off and making her small cock grow to full hardness, surprising Chanbyul even that she could so quickly. Junhee purred. 

"I am perhaps a bit sad it's so small, but you are special, aren't you? I'm sure… we can find a way to make it bigger." Junhee teased with a wicked smile. 

* * *

  
  


Junhee held herself with an intent Chanbyul had rarely seen before, her shoulders set as she moved through the classroom, her scowl making all those around back up. Her legs stretched far more forward than the average person did, only to make her seem bigger. Not that anyone needed that to stay back, since the incident made everyone a bit wary of her. Her collapse led everyone to treat her like glass, save Chanbyul since they had a rivalry that was stronger than any connection she’d had with anyone else. Her shoulder fell back as she stopped before Chanbyul’s desk, looking at the tired-looking student. Chanbyul slowly lifted her head, her eyes covered in a smoky grey that matched her mauve lipstick. She must have put it on after she came into school, since makeup was forbidden to wear upon entry to the school. The color looked really good on her, Junhee noticed, but it brought out the bloodshot look in her eyes though. 

“Chanbyul.” Junhee said, her hip popped out with a dark look upon her face. Chanbyul noted she looked particularly stunning in her dusty pink natural makeup, something that most of the resource officers didn't notice. Her grape lip gloss was so delicious smelling, and it gave the lips the prettiest purple undertone. Chanbyul thought that Junhee might have tasted like that grape, or perhaps a sweet wine, from how intoxicating she was. The girl shook her head and took her eyes off of Junhee’s lips and nose, focusing on her eyes again as she cleared her throat. “Chanbyul, I said we need to _talk._ ” Junhee said with a frown. 

Chanbyul scoffed faintly before stroking down her neck and leaning back, eyeing the other with a tired, observing eye. She clicked her tongue, slowly swinging her leg out from behind the desk to lay a lazy hand on her thigh as she smirked up at Junhee, challenging the false authority she seemed to address Chanbyul with. 

“Ah yes, the Queen Bee herself. What do we need to talk about?” Chanbyul asked, parting her lips with a graceful smile, her slightly sharper than normal canines poking out on her lower lip. Junhee watched how they caused little dimples in it. 

“We need to talk… Privately.” She said with a small scoff, feeling her ears turn a bit pink with the way Chanbyul stared at her and at how she could feel her eyes unable to leave the other’s lips. Chanbyul smirked and shook her head, slowly standing up beside Junhee. Despite her being on HRT, she still towered above Junhee, and her long and lanky limbs were disproportionate but it suited her. 

“Alright then, you lead the way.” She said as Junhee nodded and turned on her heel, walking out of the classroom with all eyes on them. It was a bit unsettling, as Chanbyul had grown to like being unnoticed by everyone else. Ignored mostly. It wasn’t bad. She had Baekhyun, one of her only friends and the only other trans person in the school. But most of her real family was her friends anyway, so she didn’t necessarily need friends here. 

They went down a long hallway, their steps meandering between the different students and teachers. It was hard not to look at Junhee, she was just so strong and brave and smart. Chanbyul, despite being her top competitor in the school rankings for grades, still felt swept away. Junhee aced her classes and was in tons of school activities and did volunteering in her free time. She had schools throwing down full-ride scholarships left and right. Chanbyul might have felt jealous. Might have. But her fate was just as put in stone as Junhee’s was. 

Junhee opened a door to a small science classroom, pushing Chanbyul into the darkened interior before closing and locking the door behind her, dropping the key into the teacher's desk before going to one of the lab tables, staring the other down. Chanbyul might seem nonchalant now, but Junhee was about to expose her for who she was. _What_ she was. 

“I realized something, Chanbyul. Things are lining up about you and what you do… How you have… Changed.” Junhee started, her voice overly dramatic. She wasn’t on the theatre crew as the main character every year for nothing. Her voice carried, and it held power. Chanbyul tried to act nonchalant, but it was beginning to look obvious she was intimidated. Junhee clicked her tongue, steepling her fingers. 

“You were always on time, never missed classes, but now, it’s more common to see you gone than here. And when you are here, you’re tired and pale. Exhausted most days.” Junhee listed, her eyes watching as Chanbyul’s form slowly stiffened. “And not to mention how your behavior has changed. You sniff more often, and you always have an almost inhuman sense of when someone is coming up to you. And when you started to get into puberty, your ears grew ever so slightly pointed. I would usually blow these off but there is one thing that made me realize this isn’t… Normal. 

“The stairs incident. You knew I was anemic, before anyone else could. You didn’t even look at me when you reached out and grabbed me. You didn’t look at my face, you smelt it. And your eyes, I never noticed till this, but they’re almost always red. And not just the sclera, but the iris too. No normal person has red eyes… And you’re not normal are you?” Junhee asked. She had Chanbyul pinned, her eyes frantic and her forehead sweating bullets. 

“How old are you?” Junhee asked with a glare. Chanbyul blinked. Then shook her head and scratched her scalp. 

“18?”

“How long have you been 18?” 

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” Chanbyul exclaimed incredulously, laughing a bit. “Just 7 months, dude what are you asking here, we’ve known each other since Kindergarten?” 

“Shit okay, different phrasal. How long will you be 18?” Junhee said, floundering under the break of the script. 

“A year, what is this, a practice of basic math? Am I missing something?” Chanbyul yelled, getting up to face Junhee more clearly, shaking her head in disbelief. “Do I need to check your head again? Did I accidentally let you hit it?” 

“No! Stop augh!” Junhee whined, slapping away at Chanbyul’s hands before grabbing her wrists and squeezing them, her eyes determined and alight. “Are you a vampire?” 

Chanbyul was silent, eyes staring blankly down at Junhee in disbelief. Her brow barely twitched, but a few emotions ran through her head. Disgust, Relief, Amused, and finally back to Delight. Her matte mauve lips split into a curious expression before she began to giggle madly, surprised and tickled by the question. Junhee though, only seemed to grow angry and embarrassed. 

“Stop laughing!” She yelled and Chanbyul held her belly while descending into an almost insane bout of raucous chortling. She grasped one of the lab desks to keep her up as she began to snort, Junhee grabbing a stack of worksheets on the table to smack her with. “Stop laughing! I’m serious!” 

“I-I can’t!” Chanbyul laughed before shaking her head, holding her sides as she barely stayed aloft. “A vampire?! You’ve seen me in the sun Junhee! It’s not like I sparkle like diamonds! If anything, I might sparkle because of my highlighter. And I’m warm, so it's not like I’m dead! I’ll cut open my arm and let the blood drip from my veins to prove it if you’re so concerned with my state of living or unliving!” 

“I-Whu- It-“ Junhee said, embarrassed as she looked at the other before growling and slapping her arm more. 

“There’s no such thing as the supernatural, Junhee. And I swear on my family name, I am not a vampire. Not that they’re real.” Chanbyul chuckled, holding her black-painted finger across her heart, making a cross before she held it over it. 

“Well, maybe there aren’t vampires, and you aren’t one, but I know there is supernatural, and I definitely know ghosts are real. So you just can’t say there is no supernatural.” Junhee protested. Chanbyul’s only laughed more, slapping her leg. 

“No way! Does Queen Bee believe in vampires and ghosts?! You’re joking! Aren’t you too old for fairy tales?” Chanbyul asked with a smirk as she shook her head. But Junhee reached out and grasped her cheeks, pinching her chin as she brought Chanbyul down to eye level with her, glaring deep into her sienna eyes. 

“I, Kim Junhee, do believe in the supernatural because there is Mountain of evidence of it, and if you doubt me so much, then you will have to prove me wrong. Come on a ghost hunt with me. I am writing a thesis for a minor in supernatural ecology, and I am currently trying to gather evidence of the ghost in the Pungja park, on the ghost of a certain teen from our high school who committed suicide on the very jungle gym we all played on as kids because she was bullied for sleeping around, which I have written diary entries for and newspaper clippings to prove her existence along with video and audio evidence of her presence. If you doubt me, look upon my proof then look me in the eyes and tell me that the supernatural does not exist.” Junhee spoke in harsh tones. It was surprising to Chanbyul, who had rarely seen the truth of Junhee outside the false ideals she plastered upon her face. The pressure to always be number one and be the most popular girl constantly seemed to dominate her mind, so the idea that there was extensive research done into something outside of classwork… It made Chanbyul's heart flip. 

"Well then, Queen Bee… Better prepare a convincing thesis for me." Chanbyul said, most of her deliberately annoying banter left for the honest and earnest expectation to be wowed. Junhee huffed and clicked her tongue, fired up by the thought of a challenge. 

* * *

  
  


Chanbyul bit her lip, shaking as Junhee kept stroking her dick, her stubby fingers so different from her long ones. The swells with tiny calluses from writing so often brushed against her shaft, her veins pulsing under the skin. She had been warned early on if she wanted to avoid the pain that she should still try to get off occasionally to allow her penile tissue to remain stretchy and avoid pain from penile atrophy. And at this moment, she was glad she had, as it was insane how just one new hand could make her feel such new things. She gasped and whimpered as Junhee kept stroking her, Junhee's other hand having snaked into her lacy panties to finger herself. She was so wet, the scent of her permeated everything around them. Chanbyul was sure she'd smell Junhee's slick in her clothes and hair for weeks. She moaned softly, Junhee gasping and grinning at how soft and weak she was. Chanbyul sniffled as a few tears fell from her lashes. 

"Please, I don't know what's going on, but Junhee, this isn't you. You don't have to do this. You have a choice … You can get a boyfriend in college …" Chanbyul whispered, begging Junhee to stop. She sniffled as tears kept falling. "I really don't want to be the reason you're not a virgin anymore, and not like this. You deserve a prettier way of losing it. Not to me." Chanbyul whispered, insecure with herself and her body and the way Junhee looked at her. 

But the woman laughed, tossing her head back as she pulled her juice covered hand from out of herself to lay it on Chanbyul's knee as she moved closer, pursing her bitten lips out with a sensual mockery in her eyes, as if to make Chanbyul beg for her or a response from her as the low husky chuckles escaped those perfectly plump lips. She gently cupped the other cheek, humming. "Do you think she would dress this way, lace and black, if she didn't already plan to do this? To take you? I'm just speeding things up so she doesn't chicken out." Junhee said, as if in the third person. 

She moved herself to her knees, unhooking her skirt and letting it drop around her, the set of black lingerie on display for Chanbyul to admire. She unhooked her bra and moved in close, pushing her chest up to Chanbyul's mouth, humming as she reached into the silvery hair and held it near her scalp. Chanbyul let out a quiet noise of pleasure as she was pulled closer and then opened her mouth around the nipple pushed into her face. She flushed, embarrassed, and turned on as she sucked on Junhee's nipple as well, watching the girl's expression shift like a tiger through the reeds as it stalked its prey. Chanbyul knew she shouldn't want this, just because this felt like a lapse in judgment or something, but seeing how pleasurable Junhee looked when her nipples were sucked was irresistible. She moved Chanbyul off the first nipple and moved her to the second, giving the girl only a few moments to admire the puffy bud, red from all her work, before she was working on the other one. It was quite the scene, but Chanbyul didn't care much for who saw. 

Chanbyul let out a pop as she was pulled away from Junhee's chest, the girl's chest flushed with pleasure and being played with. She looked the most unkempt and wrecked that Chanbyul had ever seen her, and she loved it. She was almost glowing, and her eyes seemed to be bright with a green glow. She stroked Chanbyul's hair before giggling as Chanbyul pushed closer. "If you untie me… I'll do whatever you want." 

"But where would the fun in that be?" She teased before she stood up, pushing her soaked black panty aside and then hooking her leg over Chanbyul's neck, gently stroking her cheek before humming. "Eat me out and then I'll consider letting you go." 

Chanbyul felt her entire body fill with heat, eyes wide as she heard the words she had wet dreams of hearing were not spoken but demanded to her. Chanbyul could only hope if this was a dream she would never awaken, or that nothing would awaken in her. She leaned in close and pressed her lips up to the other's folds, slowly taking a large, flat lick up her before flicking the tip of her tongue against Junhee's clit. She shivered as she heard her moan before she began to lick more precisely, tongue dipping and pressing into the folds and the other's hole. She felt Junhee's thighs quake around her head as she kept kissing and licking inside, tasting her hot slick. Her hands shivered, clenching and unclenching as she dug her sharp nails into her palms, nuzzling closer. Junhee's moans filled the air, almost like two voices were singing together in pleasured harmony. Junhee rubbed herself back against the other, slowly getting herself closer to an edge, an orgasm, to get herself prepared. 

"So good. Such a good girl. I knew you'd be a good pup from the moment I smelt you, little werewolf." Junhee whispered with bright green eyes as Chanbyul looked up at her, whimpering into her hole with a shocked look in her eyes at the casual mention of her true identity. 

* * *

  
  
  


Junhee was bound and determined to make this ghost hunt perfect, and by perfect that meant there could be no contaminates. She couldn't allow any outside force, be it ghost, demon, or curse to mess with her investigation. A part of her knew she should have checked upon Chanbyul's family to detect any possible ghosts or lingering attachments that could have latched onto her. With her studying skills and membership to ancestry.com and other sites relating to documents and certificates, she was able to gather a thorough packet of information on Chanbyul's family. 

Thankfully, a perusal of her most current family members was met with them all being quite alive and well, her great grandparents still living nearby, in a quaint little village. It was a relief to scratch out any possible direct relative hauntings. But Junhee was through, and she dove deeper. She traced her way back up Chanbyul's family tree, through great-great uncles, aunts, and grandparents. The surprising thing was, she started to find a pattern. Every fifty years, the family would split, a single matriarch or patriarch leaving the main family behind to start another place. And thus following, reports of a wolf. The description varied between accounts, but it was always the same. A wolf, tall as a man, with orange eyes. 

"1976, July 17th, A wolf spotted near the central square, covered in blood. Theodore, the visiting foreigner was mauled to death. The foreigner was under investigation for the sexual assault of the mayor's daughter. The wolf escaped and has not been seen again in a week. Please contact us if anyone has any information…" Junhee read, running her finger down the short article before flipping again. 

"1995, September 8th, a man involved in a drug-dealing bust has gone missing. He was seen fleeing the scene of the crime when a large dog of some type was seen persuading him. He seemed to have been chased by it, but we have not seen any leads on the man's location or the location of the dog. Any information that can be provided to the police will be compensated." Junhee read aloud, flicking through the file on her computer, stroking her hair back before she shook her head. She kept finding these articles of places near the newly settled families.

But the wolves didn't only indicate individual deaths. 1681, her family had moved into Yangyang, another split that Junhee had found. The wolves were spotted, barely a few hours before the largest earthquake in Korea hit. The family and many others ended up dying. A more recent incident was on the bridge of the new millennia, a wolf had appeared near the dam in North Korea, a nearby town on the South Korean border having some of Chanbyul's family. It showed up late at night, chasing a security guard away, leaving the damn unattended. An hour later, as the guard meant to return, the dam's cracks were captured on footage, causing the government to create the peace dam.

It left Junhee stumped. Was this a case of a demon cat, like the one in Killakee or Washington DC? Or was this a curse, inflicted upon them? Or were these wolves an omen, brought by the family? Or were the wolves chasing them, in physicality, because of a dispute in the bloodline? It left Junhee's mind racing with possibilities and worries. Now she feared the wolf might harm Chanbyul. 

Her mind wandered back to the orange eyes, her mind struggling to recall why it was so familiar. That is until she glanced at her bedside diary. Her head did a double-take before she leaped over, eyes wide. Those eyes were in her memory, of course! And everything to the best of her memory was in those diaries. She flipped through, looking, looking, looking, _looking_. And then she found it. That fateful day. 

Reading the expert of that day was difficult. Recalling it was impossible, mostly blocked out by her PTSD. Her uncle, who had sexually assaulted her and had been sentenced to 10 years in prison, had broken out of his prison transfer bus that day. It made her stomach roil, anxiety rising in her again at the thought, but she had to review the day to the best of her knowledge. She had been assigned Chanbyul as a lab partner, and they were fighting about what to do next when she got the phone call from her dad saying he had broken out. Most of it was a blur, except Chanbyul's arms around her and her long fingers in her hair. 

They had spoken, Junhee thinks, but she didn't remember the conversation. But Chanbyul promised to keep her safe, and said she'd make sure he'd never touch her again. Then, in the window, he had appeared, walking into the yard, toward their storage shed. There were numerous tools and weapons in there, and it had made Junhee panic more. Chanbyul took her to hide and told her to stay safe, in the house, with locked doors until she told her it was safe. Junhee was in no condition to resist, and merely nodded, hiding near the kitchen with a shaking hand. Chanbyul ran out of the house, disappearing into the woods behind her house.

Her memories were foggy from this point on, flashes of seeing her uncle through the window, him sprinting toward the woods. Then, a wolf, large, ruddy auburn fur with tips of red that blended through the fur. It paused, just about to enter the forest, she recalled, slowly turning its head so their eyes met. They were orange, like the center was yellow, and blended slowly into a darker red. They were like jewels glittering in the ever-changing sands of the Sahara. And then the wolf was gone. Everything was, as she was on the floor, shaking and holding her head. Her dad got there soon enough, and checked the house. 

Chanbyul called back hours later, apologizing for abandoning her, to which Junhee said she didn't blame her. If it had been a crazy person chasing Chanbyul and she had an exit, she would have taken it too. They were quiet after that, and their rivalry drew to a quiet truce for a bit. At least until recently, when her messily drafted idea about her being a vampire was proven wrong.

Junhee slowly turned over, holding her hand in her hair and brushing through it as she thought. She was wearing her pajamas now, as she went through the list of possibilities that the wolf could be and its relation to Chanbyul and her family. She sat down on the bed, in the oversized t-shirt she had come to enjoy wearing to sleep. Feet curled into balls as she laid back in bed and tapped her chin. Over and over she went through the ideas, her mind slowly spinning in circles as she felt her eyes grow heavy and her body weak. What was it? Why a wolf? Why orange? Why did it appear then? 

She blinked, confused as she heard scratching. She slowly sat up, her eyes slowly tracing across her room before landing on the window sill. She tilted her head, the hair slowly falling down her cheek as she watched a paw rise up into the frame. A bit more scratches and other noises, and Junhee saw the snout of an animal push the window open. A breath escaped her body, like a bird flying frantically from a too-small cage. She watched as the window opened slowly, the animal pushing it up. It was a wolf, most definitely, now that she could see it's muscled form. Its fur seemed to ripple like water as it moved, fluid and rhythmic. 

The body finally crawled through the window, slipping into the room so gently and gracefully, like milk in coffee. The large paws stepped across her rug, showing just how large they were, making her stubby fingers feel dwarfed by the size of each digit on the paw. She could see her bare thighs quivering as she stared at the wolf before her. She was far more naked than she remembered being just a bit ago. The gentle breeze of the early summer wind blew into her room, making her body quiver and nipples stiffen. 

Why was this wolf here?

The wolf's head slowly turned toward her, giving her a full look at all its glory. Its fur was ruddy, with black tips. Its eyes, an orange, going from deep red on the edges to yellow in the center. The wolf must have been male, judging by its genitals between its legs. It was large and muscled, a terrifying container for overwhelming power. Junhee couldn't find that little bird of breath, and sat still, holding onto the chance she may breathe. The wolf slowly began to walk toward her, her body quivering more. 

Excitement. Desire. 

But desiring an animal was wrong.

She felt immense emotion, overwhelming her body enough to make it recall it's breath. She gasped for air, eyes staring at this wolf as he kept easily onto her bed. It's long snout moved closer to her, sniffing across the sheets. It towered over her, as it began to sniff her hair, backing down as it sniffed down her chest, between her naked breasts, and down her ribs and belly, drawing a whimpering moan as the cold nose and hot breath left mixed sensations across her skin. Her throat felt so full when the monster sniffed her folds. Her hole clenched and quivered, feeling the heat blow on it. She whimpered, so confused. Was this wolf going to eat her?

She dare say it wasn't, as it took a large, hot lick up her folds and drew the loudest moan she had ever released in her life. Her thighs quaked with the sensation and she felt her stomach boil with heat and desire. 

Roll over. 

Was it what she wanted, or was it what the wolf wanted? She felt like it was speaking to her, in her mind. And honestly, she didn't care. She was so hot now, and she needed it. She felt herself warm as she slowly rolled over and then presented herself to the wolf, doggy style. It was so embarrassing, but she wanted it. She needed this wolf inside her. And he wanted inside her. That was obvious, as she could see the peek of red between his legs. 

She lifted her ass more and covered her mouth, trying to deny waking her parents up with her moans. She didn't want this to end, she needed this to finish and be perfect. The searing heat of the wolf slowly traveled up her body until she was staring at the shadow of the wolf over her, and the discarded shirt she used as pajamas were under her head. While the heat was intense, the slick, wet shaft that was on her back was even more so. It was so long, she swore it might have been as long as a forearm. It would split her apart! 

But she needed it. 

She lifted her ass more and spread her legs wider, inviting this wolf into her. And into her he went, ripping a moan from her as she felt the long cock inch into her body. She felt safe and protected in its paws. Beneath its body, no one could harm her. Her organs were pushed away just to fit the massive cock inside her. And inside her felt like heaven. She felt no pain as it pushed itself entirely into her. 

Never had her hole felt so full, and never had it felt so hot. She had been with a few other lesbians, but this was otherworldly how good it felt. Moans spilled like drops of water from a leaking faucet as the wolf began to hump into her. He didn't move a lot, but every move felt massive inside her. She could feel her stomach distend from the size as it pushed in and out of her. She glanced down and moans at the swell the cock caused inside her. Inhuman, in every way, and she loved it. 

She clawed the sheets, feeling the fabric pull and snap off the edges of the mattress as she pressed head down. The cock was getting larger, at the base. A knot. She had heard about them with dogs, and now she was experiencing one for herself. 

It was like fireworks in her gut, as she clung to the sheets. She whined as she felt the paws move around beside her, and she opened her eyes looking at them. But they weren't paws. It was human hands, and human arms. She looked at the fingers, seeing the glittery black nail polish and numerous brass rings that stained the skin of a few fingers, the digits long and lanky. Her eyes drew up the hands, to the friendship bracelet matching the one on her own wrist, a matching set of c and j beads woven into it. 

She felt the breath next to her ear again, her eyes turning to see Chanbyul's pretty silver hair, sticking to her face from exertion. Her bitten lips were swollen and red, glistening with spit. She moaned out, and Chanbyul opened her eyes, looking into Junhee as she breathed heavily, humping the cock and knot deeper into her pussy. Chanbyul looked at Junhee from out of the corner of her eye, her stare intense. Junhee's lips parted, matching Chanbyul's as she turned to face her, pushing close as she felt Chanbyul thrust into her again.

A shivering, weak moan left her as she shook from pleasure, her arms nearly ready to give out. Chanbyul's eyes were so loving as they stared at her, so close their noses were touching. Junhee was close, and she could see Chanbyul was too. 

A few more thrusts, a grandiose grunt, and Chanbyul emptied herself into Junhee. She could feel her cum spill into her, and her entire body quaked.

She was so close. Chanbyul was leaning in, lips nearly kissing Junhee's. Her red-rimmed irises stared deep into her eyes. 

_She was so close._ Junhee whimpered, opening her lips to tell Chanbyul she was coming, just as she was going to kiss her. 

  
  


And she woke up. 

Junhee blinked awake at 4:30 am, sitting on top of her blankets with her hand hurried in her panties and her shirt halfway riding up her thighs. She swallowed, her mouth dry and eyes crusty from sleep she didn't know came to her. She slowly swung her feet out of bed, scratching her hair before waddling to the bathroom to clean up, still processing her dream. 

"Did you seriously dream of being fucked by your rival?" She asked herself in the mirror with an annoyed expression. Sure, she had sexy dreams. But some of them were linked with her PTSD, usually ones related to being preyed upon. But this one… The wolf may have been a predator, but she didn't particularly feel unsafe. But it was still absolutely an animal. And it was super weird that she also had sex with Chanbyul! 

"Embarrassing! Weird brain! Stop!" Junhee accused, pointing at herself in the mirror. She sighed and pushed her hair back. She shook her head before he looked at her eyes in her reflection before she stopped and blinked. She stared into her eyes, a pretty hazel color that looked almost green in the bright light. She tilted her head, seeing how the light bent through it. Eyes. The wolf's eyes reflected in her mind, the yellow centers fading to red. Then, she saw Chanbyul's eyes, her brown eyes fading to red. The wolf had only shown up after Chanbyul disappeared. 

Junhee stared at herself more before he ran to her diary, pulling out her monthly planner, looking at the dates she marked down for Chanbyul being absent. Over and over, the trend became very very visible. Two days before the full moon. Two days after a full moon. The three days around a full moon. The day of a full moon. It was always s full moon. She sat down on her head, holding her hair back as she remembered how she had an awful reaction to someone's sterling silver jewelry, ending up going home early in 8th grade. 

Junhee set down her planner, quaking with the realization that was barreling toward her like a semi-truck going 80 mph on a highway right for her small, fluttering bird ass. Chanbyul's family wasn't cursed to be chased by wolves. They were cursed to become them.

They were werewolves. 

And the splits were new packs being made so that the main line of the family wasn't overburdened. And the one time the entirety of her clan moved was when they were discovered! 

And she felt fear rise in her again. What if Junhee confronted Chanbyul, and someone else heard her talking about it? What if because she made the connection, everyone found out about werewolves? Wouldn't that lead Chanbyul straight to being involved with her missing uncle? Perhaps even being blamed for murdering him?

Junhee quaked as she grabbed the toilet lid and puked, her anxious energy pouring out her like a reservoir. She gripped the side of the toilet, wiping her mouth before she flushed, and then sat back against the tub, holding her hand over her head. She shook her head slowly before sitting up. 

If she was going to keep Chanbyul in her life, she would have to stay silent. If Chanbyul knew Junhee figured her out, she might have to move away, to hide her identity. Or she might be shamed for being found out too. But Junhee… she couldn't lose her rival. Couldn't lose Chanbyul. She would take this secret to the grave, because she'd rather marry a man she could never love then not have Chanbyul in her life. 

* * *

Junhee's eyes shifted, staring down with a different expression from before. It was the most Junhee Chanbyul had seen her since this began. She swallowed once before spitting out the words, worried she wouldn't get the chance again. 

"I knew. I knew and said nothing because losing you is worse than losing me, who I am." She said, her fingers stroking the other's scalp before he gasped, the green glow of the ghost taking back over again. She whined and ground down on Chanbyul's face more with fluttering eyes and a deep smirk. 

"Enough sentimentalities. Let's get on with this. Fuck me with your tongue better, Chanbyul. I want to cum on your face." Junhee said as she cupped a cheek and gripped Chanbyul's hair with her other hand.

Chanbyul looked up at her, and her heart ached. She wanted to respond to Junhee, tell her it was okay that she knew. Tell her that seeing her give up who she was for her father was just as bad as losing her. The girl whimpered between Junhee's legs, her mind spinning with lack of air and the overwhelming knowledge. What could she do? 

Junhee lifted off, letting her get a breath of air. Her eyes stared up into Junhee's, and though she knew it wasn't Junhee in control, she obviously knew what was happening. She was still in there. The years of hiding and pining all filled up her chest, and Chanbyul set her jaw. She licked the slick off her lips and face before she pushed forward again, eating the other out in earnest. 

Because she wanted to make her feel pleasure and love. Just as Junhee deserved. Just as Chanbyul wished she could have given to her as she always wanted. 

Junhee gasped and both hands moved to hold onto Chanbyul's hair, her form quaking with pleasure. Little noises and mewls of pleasure dropped from her lips as her sharp nails scratched along Chanbyul's scalp, drawing those same noises from her. The pleasure between the two was building, and Chanbyul was hard and throbbing as Junhee was getting hotter and slicker by the second. Chanbyul was fervent, licking deeper and deeper as she pushed her nose into her more, bumping that clit with her nose as much as she could. 

Junhee whimpered and moaned, her previous hard demeanor slipping under the unyielding pleasure. Her hands scrambled as her toes curled, her thigh clenching across Chanbyul's shoulder, dragging her closer. It was almost painful, Chanbyul's wrists pinched by the cords holding her to the jungle gym. But Junhee was so close, Chanbyul could _smell it._ And God was it the smell she dreamed of.

* * *

Chanbyul sat on the bench, the sunset coloring the park as she sat with Junhee, waiting for nightfall. The girl was pulling up her laptop as Chanbyul played on her phone a bit. She smiled to herself, responding to the texts she was receiving from her mom. 

**It'll be fine mom. She doesn't know.**

**You can't be sure. Watch out.**

**For what? Ghosts aren't real 😂**

**🤨 Yes they do?**

**Haha, what?😳 Nu-uh??**

"Chanbyul!" Came a huffed pout. Chanbyul looked up from her phone before she smiled at Junhee's pout as she wiggled on the bench with the information on the ghost. She tapped her screen before facing it toward Chanbyul, holding a presentation remote in one hand as she cleared her throat to begin. 

"Our focus is about the supposed haunting of this park, and the ghost Kim Jisoo who apparently haunts it. Today, I will be explaining the story of Kim Jisoo, the events leading up to this, the tragic fate of Kim Jisoo, and her legend thereafter, while also showing you evidence of all these things that have occurred. Let's begin. Kim Jisoo was a high school student of 18 in the year of 1956, graduating in the year 1957 since she had been held back a year in a row for skipping class and failing most if not all of her school tests. She has been considered a high school dropout even though she hadn't ever dropped out or made attempts. I actually was able to pull up her college entrance tests, which showed she had an IQ of almost 168."

"If she had one more point she'd have 169. Nice." Chanbyul interjected, earning a glare from Junhee before she kept going.

"Now these are her records, showing all the proof of her existence. But from here it's mostly rumor and he said she said, especially because having concrete evidence of her, uh, interactions is hard. From what we can tell, she was sleeping around. She got written up for PDA and got detention for it 14 times a year. She also had an abortion, but I can't confirm that because of locked medical records, but we do have one nurse saying she was there for it. Because of this promiscuity, we can make the connection that she was likely bullied for this. In her locker, after her death, we found tons of hateful letters and spiteful graffiti."

"Sounds…" _Familiar._ Chanbyul bit her tongue, not willing to let Junhee know that she had experienced some intense bullying before Junhee got her school-wide ban out. He looked away and sighed. "Sounds awful." 

"It seems it was. So awful, that on the night before the day she was originally meant to graduate, she came to this park, an hour from now, tied a rope to this jungle gym, and hung herself. She wasn't discovered till the next day when a child asked why the lady was standing so funny. There was an investigation, but almost all of them lead to this being a suicide. No letter was left though, nor any indication, as she had made plans to go to Seoul with her friend the next week. Usually, people who are going to kill themselves don't make plans. A week later though, her friend received money in the mail, with the note 'get yourself something nice. for me.' inside, along with a thousand dollars. Apparently, this was Kim Jisoo's entire life savings." 

"....Damn."

"Yeah, anyway, after that, it's said at the time of her death, a shadow figure can be sighted inside the jungle gym. It's also stated that couples that hook up here can sometimes feel a chill and the sensation that someone is watching. Other reports say she can be heard on the other side of the park, calling out Marco Polo to kids in the crawling tubes." Junhee stated before she pulled up a few youtube videos integrated into her PowerPoint.

The screen started black before the camera showed the ground, quickly flashing up the jungle gym cage, the exact one before them, slowly zooming in on something black that was sitting in the center of it, not moving away or in or out. It held perfectly still as the camera jogged closer, the person behind the camera whispering _holy shit_ over and over. At this point, the camera was shaking so bad that seeing anything was almost impossible. But once it steadied, it was obvious. The shadow was gone. 

The next video was of a little boy playing on the jungle gym, giggling loudly as he crawled along the plastic, his mother laughing behind him. She was crawling with the camera aimed at him when he stopped at an elbow conjunction and giggled again. A soft voice called Marco playfully, to which the boy turned toward the other side of the tunnel and answered polo with joy before crawling out. The mother followed, looking around for a source of the voice finding nothing though. 

Chanbyul stared at the screen before she looked at Junhee and lifted a brow, her expression teasing. "Where's the video about hookups then, miss Junhee?" She asked with a smile. Junhee blinked before going beet red and flicking to the next page, huffing loudly as he avoided looking at the other. 

"Anyway!! Here is the evidence I have been able to gather, filed by date and time, and labeled by what I think I was interacting with." Junhee said, pointing to the screen, about to bring up a bunch of videos as Chanbyul scoffed and patted her hand.

"I'm fine with this for now Junhee. I don't really believe in video and audio when I know it can be doctored." She said with a smirk before and leaned back and rubbed her scalp with her long fingernails. Junhee glared with a shake of her head before she closed her laptop, folding her arms. 

"Fine. Then help me gather our stuff and get ready. I'm gonna get her tonight. I can feel it." 

* * *

Junhee moaned into the hair, both hands digging into Chanbyul's hair before she let out a gasp as her body began to spasm and she quivered around Chanbyul's intrusive tongue. Her moans were like music, filling the air with heavenly high notes and low harmonizing groans. She remained locked in place as she rode her orgasm while Chanbyul slowly worked her down, moaning into the folds around her face. Slowly, Junhee moved back and allowed her to breathe again. Chanbyul slowly opened her eyes to look up at Junhee, her expression blissed out but still hungry for more. It left Chanbyul's body shivering. 

"So good for me. A treat is in order I believe. You have pleased me, and now I shall do the same for you. " She whispered before she stretched Chanbyul's thighs out, gently tracing her finger down the curve of her shaft before Junhee straddled the thighs, using her slick from her orgasm before to wet Chanbyul's cock and prep the head of her cock for entering into Junhee's inner sanctum. Chanbyul let out a weak sigh, her body quaking before she curled her toes in her boots. The other purred gently before she began to stroke Chanbyul's shaft again, soaking in the quiet and whimpery little whines leaving Chanbyul's swollen slick soaked lips. 

Chanbyul wanted to find the words, speak her mind, her pulsing heart and aching shaft begged to whisper. It was difficult to express the immense and deep amount of affection he felt for the other. The stroking on her was definitely making finding the words harder. Her chest arched as Junhee leaned in, kissing along the column of her neck and then licked the tendon under the collar around Chanbyul's neck. Junhee hooked her finger in the metal loop, tugging it a bit with a quiet laugh. 

"Good girl. Good puppy." Junhee whispered as she kissed along the woman's neck. It was difficult not to want to touch her breasts, and rub circles around the perky little nubs. Everything about Chanbyul was addictive, and even Junhee couldn't resist. Chanbyul whined faintly as Junhee straddled her thighs more and tugged on the garter on her leg. "I'm going to ride you, puppy, so make me feel very good, baby girl." 

Chanbyul was nothing but obedient, and surged forward with those words, hips rising to pillow Junhee's descent and lips rising to kiss and meet her. Junhee moaned carefully into her mouth, shaking with pleasure as she gyrated her hips, searching and searching before finally getting Chanbyul's cock against her labia, and finally into her folds. She sank down slowly, gently moving Chanbyul's lifted his back to the ground so she could be flush to her, hip to hip. Chanbyul had never been inside another, having usually been too nervous to be with anyone else. The sensation was completely different from the things she dreamt of. 

Chanbyul groaned against Junhee's neck, totes curling in her boots as she scraped them across the gravel, pushing to the edge of her binds as she moaned faintly. Soft whimpers fell from her lips as Junhee pet her hair and let out a deep sigh. "Mmm, yes, this will do. This will do very well." She whispered before he got walking her fingers down Junhee's neck, relishing the goosebumps that formed as she touched the other. The werewolf beneath her was completely at her will, and Chanbyul even knew it. Why resist the one she wanted all these years? 

Junhee cooed faintly, gently rising up and down on the other, drawing moans from Chanbyul with every wet sounding slide. Junhee dug her stubby thumb into the crook of Chanbyul's neck and collarbones, gently licking her lips as she rode her, excruciatingly slowly. Her eyes never left Chanbyul's cycling expressions, her own face reflecting a sadistic delight in drawing this out. Her fingers slowly reached down before he dug her thumb into the bloody cut on Chanbyul's waist, slowly wiping the just barely clotted blood up the center of Chanbyul's chest, marking a trail along Chanbyul's sternum. 

Chanbyul let out a weak whimper, wanting to thrust up into Junhee, but waiting, as Junhee was the one in control. She has the power here. Junhee slowly licked the bloody thumb with her tongue, smirking a bit before she put her hands down on Chanbyul's shoulders, riding up and down a few more times before she giggled a bit, eyes shining in the low light. "Now let's move to phase two." 

Junhee chuckled, reaching forward to pull the knot of the cord undone, letting the wires fall to the gravel beneath them, leaving Chanbyul's wrists free. She blinked in confusion, hands falling forward to gently cup Junhee's waist as she felt an uncontrollable urge to thrust. Junhee smiled down at her, her eyes that eerie glowing green before she blinked and gasped, the color gone. Chanbyul opened her mouth, about to ask her what was wrong when she felt a gust of cold wind dive down her throat, and her eyes grew wide as something else seemed to grip her. 

* * *

Chanbyul stared at the piles of extremely expensive camera equipment, her jaw dropping as she noted some hadn't even been used just yet. She looked at Junhee, who was fretting over which wired would be needed when the girl crouched near her and scoffed. Junhee jolted as if she had been burned when Chanbyul got close, making the girl step back and give her more space. The thought she had was slipping away, nearly replaced with anxiety before she shook her ash blonde hair with blue tips and smirked again, putting the front of control and doubt again. 

"Listen, if you haven't used half of this stuff, how in the world can you show me your Proof if I can't explain it as a user error?" Chanbyul teased as she leaned back in her platform knee high belted boots. They squealed a bit obnoxiously, being broken in at the moment, but looked damn cool in the orange-hued streetlight. Chanbyul was glad she got these at a steal price, gently dusting the top before leaning on her knee and smiling again at a very flushed Junhee. The girl huffed and shoved the camera into Chanbyul's hands as she stood up. 

"Ugh, just be quiet. I know what I'm doing! I read the user guide and all the online lists and everything. I _know_ what I'm doing." She scoffed to Chanbyul before she pushed her curly hair back and clipped her hair out of her eyes and looked at the weathered gym set, smiling to herself as she pulled out her EVP voice recording device. "Let's begin." 

Chanbyul rolled her eyes before getting the camera set up, not understanding the other at all. It was all so dumb to Chanbyul, a ghost wasn't capable of truly being seen by the eyes of any mortal, being that they were the leftover parts of a soul. Chanbyul rolled her eyes as Junhee began to speak in low tones to her microphone. 

"This is Junhee, day 34 of my investigation. I am trying to contact Kim Jisoo, and understand why her soul still lingers here. Is it because she wants to right the wrongs of her life, which drove her to suicide, or was she seeking revenge against those who bullied her to death, obviously so old they don't even recall what they did now, or perhaps something else is her unfinished business? Perhaps some confession still left unsaid or secret still buried somewhere?"

Chanbyul fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was so dramatic. Like overly so, which made Chanbyul want to gag. Then again, she was never one for the theatre. But Junhee was, and she always seemed to glow when she was on the stage. It always made it hard to look away. She hummed a bit and then adjusted the camera on the other more, her eyes following the other as Junhee whispered with an excited tone. 

"Can you make contact with us, Jisoo? Can you tell us why you haunt this park?" She asked, listening closely. But human ears weren't as good as a werewolf's, and Chanbyul heard something else in the night. Her head tilted as Junhee kept calling out to the ghost. Chanbyul didn't recognize the sound, and she felt her heart start to race in response. Her hands lowered the camera a bit as her eyes went wide. What was that noise? Junhee's ominous whispers weren't helping at all, and as the noise was quickly becoming louder, Chanbyul was becoming more afraid. She swallowed loudly, looking around before she heard a loud, groan. 

She couldn't home back the scream that ripped through her. Her hands went up and she ran to Junhee's side, terrified by what might be the source of the groan. Junhee turned on her heel, gasping Chanbyul grabbed the back of her shirt and hid behind it. The taller girl hid her face behind the other as Junhee laughed at the scene, smiling faintly as she faced the groan, and finally saw the drunk stumble out of the bushes. He slurred out some words before burping as his eyes focused on the girls. Junhee took in a breath. 

"Hey, you… you Girls … that's a nice and fancy camera… how… How much was it?" The bearded drunk man asked. Junhee stiffened up and then held Chanbyul's hand with a smile as she hummed. 

"Sorry sir, not for sale. We"LL be on our way!" She said rapidly as she moved to the bag of supplies and equipment, scooping it up and dumping it into Chanbyul"s arms, who was significantly less scared now that she knew what the noises were. A small grunt left her as her heartbeat leveled out, letting Junhee lead her away with a quiet curse. 

"That was contaminated. We'll have to come back another night. The night's evidence must be thrown out." Junhee growled as she walked Chanbyul away from the park, growling with grumpiness. Chanbyul just barely saw the hint of a shadow creature out of the corner of her camera screen before she turned it off. She didn't like to know something was lingering in the corner of the frame, but also, it's not real, and obviously, it would remain not real since Junhee said tonight didn't count. She smiled a bit as she was pushed. She… would get to do this again, tomorrow night. She didn't believe in ghosts, but she supposed she could give Junhee the benefit of the doubt if she got to hang out again. 

* * *

The cold chill seemed to seep into Chanbyul before her eyes went bright blood red, a flash of green glowing behind them as she opened her mouth and growled, teeth growing out from the top of her mouth. Junhee sucked in a breath, the first independent action she had since she had been possessed. Her fingers squeezed Chanbyul's shoulders as she looked up at her before a snarl ripped through the tall girl as she switched the position quickly. Junhee found herself laying her shoulders on the gravel as Chanbyul's long, strong fingers gripped her thighs. She barely stuttered out a moan before Chanbyul was pounding into her. She was folded in half under the giant's form as growls and snarls left Chanbyul, her expression feral. 

Junhee felt her breath leave her as she was bent, her mind spinning from the position and the speed the other was going. A soft moan left her as she clenched her hands into the gravel while Chanbyul thrust into her. It was a sight to be seen, watching how Chanbyul seemed to keep growing, her arms loudly cracking and stretching as fur bloomed up and down her back and arms. Her eyes never left Junhee, and it made Junhee feel like the center of her world. She didn't know why Little Red Riding Hood didn't want to be devoured, because she was sure if she'd been eaten alive by Chanbyul right now, she would have had cum all over again. 

Junhee closed her eyes and moaned out into the air as Chanbyul adjusted her grip to hold Junhee closer, her claws digging into Junhee's supple flesh. Her delicate human fingers reached up to clutch onto the collar around Chanbyul's neck, loving the snarl rip through her as she thrust hard and faster into Junhee. Junhee tugged on it, a thrill of pleasure hitting her core as she squeezed and began to leverage her hips back against the other's. And Chanbyul's body was morphed and shifted so much she needed the help. Her legs were entirely wolf now, and a fluffy tail and ears flicked as she intently curled her hips into Junhee. 

Junhee leaned in and licked her lips as she squeezed around Chanbyul again and made her growl and moan. It wasn't that Junhee hadn't enjoyed many things, but the sounds that left Chanbyul must be her favorite in the whole world. She would record those sounds all for her own if she could, and play them back in her hungriest nights. Small stubby fingers curled into the collar and tugged her closer as she kept Chanbyul ramming into her. This was all she desired, and all she wanted. She bit her lip as she felt the fire burn hotter in her gut. 

"Chanbyul-" She panted out, shaking with every thrust as she gripped the collar tighter. "Flip me over. I want you to make love to me from behind." She panted. The red in Chanbyul's eyes flashed brighter and she nodded. That was a surprise to Junhee, as she felt Chanbyul pull out and then let her get onto her hands and knees. She had expected the ghost to have taken so much of her mind she couldn't respond, as she had been. But apparently, the ghost and her were working together on this. 

Junhee moaned into the ground as the other places her hands down on either side of her head, hips slamming into Junhee without any decorum. It was heaven, and Junhee didn't want to let go. It felt like a cop-out to make Chanbyul stop. Their feelings were on the table now. Stopping would be denying them. She let out a low moan as Chanbyul slid deeper into her and she squeezed her eyes shut in bliss.

Chanbyul was mostly wolf now, her entire form stretched to be twice her size with muscles as hard as a tree trunk. Junhee stroked her fingers through Chanbyul's fur coat, her body quivering as she stroked down the wide shoulders and down to her hands. The fur was softer on her long, sharp nailed fingers, digging into the dirt and gravel of the park. They weren't the same, but they were so familiar. Junhee's fingers slowly pushed between the other's, squeezing it as Chanbyul thrust into her from behind her, ripping a pleasured moan from her as she tilted her head back, her hair flying around her as she howled to the moon, Chanbyul's own howl mixing with hers.

* * *

Chanbyul felt reassured by her mother's words, as she snuck in the night before, and got caught immediately. After a warm cup of tea and a bit of talking, she was reassured. 

"Humans can't make ghosts. Only the supernatural are ghosts. They're imprints of times and spirits, but not humans. Don't worry, if she thinks that girl who died is truly the spirit, it won't appear." 

Chanbyul came to face the new day with a renewed skepticism. She wasn't afraid anymore. Well, not of ghosts. Drunks were an entirely different thing. Junhee stormed up with a glare as she held all her equipment and dumped them into Chanbyul's arms again, making her let out a grunt from the weight before standing straight. Chanbyul tilted her head at Junhee. "What am I, your pack mule?" She asked with a chuckle. Junhee turned and glared at her, cutting her laughter short before she adjusted the bags again. 

"I made sure dad had the cops sitting out by the bar tonight. Said the drunk showed up while I was on my way home from my extracurriculars." Junhee grumbled. 

Chanbyul smiled and shook her head. Junhee was always a Daddy's girl, and she likely would always be. There was not much of a mother figure for her. The stepmother she did have spent most days away from the house in New York, selling her father's business overseas. But it worked for him. Junhee was the only one missing a family member nearby. It made Chanbyul a bit sympathetic till she saw how Junhee dumped yet another bag on Chanbyul. 

"Aw, stop. This is so heavy!" Chanbyul grumbled at Junhee scoffed and stuck her tongue out. 

"The one with the most height has the most muscle, so carry it."

"As if I don't know you exercise on the reg," Chanbyul grumbled but strapped the bags to her body regardless. She turned to the park and walked toward the jungle gym with a smirk as her heels clicked on the pavement. "Seriously, you're not going to find anything. Not anything real." 

"Shut up, skeptic. I will show you. I have the power of God and Spectres on my side!" Junhee called back. Chanbyul let out a snort as she began to set up some equipment. 

"Memes? From the boring Junhee?" 

"Boring my ass. Just because I'm better than you doesn't mean I'm not up to the times with memes." 

"Vine is dead, babe. It's an old meme." 

"Ugh shut up already!" Junhee said as she threw the foam cover of a microphone at Chanbyul. The girl laughed as she picked it up and then packed the cover back into the bag she had, pulling out the EVP recorder and then emf meter, setting them down on the bench as she looked for the paranormal puck. 

It didn't seem to be where she thought it was, the pocket she had last left it in being empty. But she couldn't expect the mess queen herself to keep everything in its spot. Chanbyul flipped a case, stopping as she heard a loud beeping noise. She looked to her side, lips parting as she stared at the end meter going off… the very one she knew she left off. It shouldn't be able to turn on … 

She could feel a cold breeze run past her shoulders and across her neck, her skin prickling as she felt she sensed another presence. Her eyes stared at the loudly beeping EMF meter, staring at the lights. What… was it picking up? Her throat was tight, staring at it before she felt a wet, hot tongue lick up the back of her knee. A scream ripped from her lungs as she jumped up onto the bench, lifting her leg as she looked back down, shaking as she stared at the face of a little Akita that seemed to have come up behind her.

Junhee threw up her hands, her expression was deeply annoyed. Her hair fell across her scalp in a tumbling bundle as she titled it to give Chanbyul a good long, judgemental state as her hands held out to the stray dog that wagged its tail while it stared up at the girl. Chanbyul shrugged, pouting a bit because she didn't mean to attract a dog to her, nor did she ask for it to lick up her leg. She gave an empathic wave of her hands as she rolled her eyes at the other before both froze, heads whipping to look toward the road as they heard sirens and saw the blue and red lights flashing. 

Chanbyul leaped across the park, swinging from the jungle gym as she grabbed the bag of stuff, eyes wide as she made a beeline for the trees on the other side of the park. Junhee was close behind with the rest of the gear, cursing under her breath as they sprinted into the trees, reaching out to grip onto the bottom of Chanbyul's t-shirt dress and let her lead. They (more Junhee) stumbled through the thicket before they popped out A broken part of the fence around the park, panting and breathing loudly. 

A moment later, the brush rustled again, Chanbyul and Junhee sucking in a breath, terrified it was the police, before the lost Akita from before popped out. It let out a quiet ruff before it padded off, both girls watching it leave before they began to giggle. They shook their heads as they walked away from the park, whispering between each other. 

"Damn it Chanbyul, you almost ruined it!" Junhee whispered, barely holding her laughter back. 

"Not my fault that dog decided to taste me! Not like I like being licked by dogs!" 

"You should have been quieter!"

"Because I attracted the cops?"

"Because you probably scared the ghost!"

"Ha!" Chanbyul snorted and shook her head as she nearly cried from giggling. "I didn't see any evidence of ghosts, if anything, I just keep seeing evidence of dogs and drunks. You sure they're real?"

"They are! I promise, I'll show you real evidence next time!"

"There's a next time?" Chanbyul asked. Their steps slowed before they finally stopped, on the sidewalk in the dark between the orange streetlights that buzzed into the air like a wheezing voice. They looked at one another, their eyes glistening in the low light like candles that were cuddled in their hands. Junhee listed her head slightly before she adjusted her grip on the bag and licked her lips. 

"Of course. I have to prove to you I'm right. Once you're proven wrong, that means I win." Junhee said softly. 

She went ahead, stomping toward the parked car she was borrowing to bring all her stuff around. (No one had to know she didn't have a license.) Chanbyul watched after, her eyes watching her form bounce in and out of the orange light before she shook her head and chuckled, humming a bit. She supposed she could go for another ghost hunt. Just for the fun of it. 

* * *

Junhee was grunting and moaning loudly, her hole filled with Chanbyul. It was almost funny, how much the position mirrored the one from her dream. She also felt safe, in these arms around her. Especially since she was in control, two fingers in the collar around the morphed wolf's neck, and her other fingers laced in with Chanbyul's long and lanky fur-covered fingers, the tips of her nails barely visible save the vibrant colors they were covered in. Junhee pushed back into her, shivering as the heat of Chanbyul's open muzzle blew over her skin, making goosebumps rise on the side of her neck and shoulder. 

Chanbyul growled lowly, her head slowly turning as it gently huffed into her hair, making her curls fall every which way before the long, hot tongue slid across her shoulder, ripping a moan from the shivering human as she felt the hot saliva drip over her back and around her side to dribble down her ribs and fall to the ground. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, intensely aware of every sensation around her. The wolf slowly opened her jaw, her sharp yellow teeth hovering over Junhee's soft skin before Chanbyul tilted her head forward enough to take a large bite over Junhee's neck and shoulder, pulling out a whimpering wispy gasp and whine from the human.

Junhee felt the blood rush before she felt the pain, the teeth quickly pricing skin to puncture her soft, delicate neck area. The blood spilled from her shoulder and onto the gravel, lightheadedness hitting hard as she let out a moan of pain. The wolf still hadn't slowed, in fact, Chanbyul only seemed to go faster. Junhee's world was spinning, feeling the blood drip down her neck and chest, slow dribbles falling from her nipples and ribs. She was a painting of blood beneath and sculpture of power, mass, and feral energy, Chanbyul's bright red eyes staring at the human from the corner of it. A weak moan left her, shaking from the exertion. 

Chanbyul just didn't seem to stop. She was relentless as she pistoned her hips into Junhee. And it was now she could tell why. Her width inside Junhee seemed to grow. Not everywhere, but near her base. Junhee was stuck between wanting to moan in pain at how the teeth in her neck hurt and moan from the pain from the slowly growing knot in her hole felt. 

She held Chanbyul's fingers tighter as she felt the knot keep bumping against her g spot, just inside her. It was making her see stars behind her eyes, like tiny universes bursting from the pleasure and pain inside her mind. She moaned and pushed back, too far along to give up now. Not when she was so close too. Not when the heat was boiling in her gut and she was twitching from how close she was. How ready she was. She whined faintly and took the finger laced hand she held and wrapped it around her ribs, shaking as she felt the knot get more and more stuck. 

It was so close, both of their precipices. She could feel it, like running up opposite cliffs, their eyes locked across the empty expanse below, but their legs chased the same demise. 

* * *

Chanbyul was the one to put her up this time, after finding out Junhee nearly got caught for driving without her license. She smiled over at Junhee, situating her leather jacket with a smirk as the girl walked up to her with blushing cheeks. 

"How am I supposed to bring my stuff on a motorbike?" Junhee asked with a shy look, staring at the Indian Chief Dark Horse Thunder motorbike in smoke black. The rim was a deep red and the tailpipe had been painted with a running wolf and a bright moon. Her eyes traced along its outline before she swallowed and adjusted her skirt and bag. "Also I'm in …"

"A skirt. I know. You always wear skirts. Don't worry, just keep your legs spread and I'm sure you'll be fine." Chanbyul said as she sipped her leather jacket up and then put her helmet on, placing another on Junhee's head. Junhee squirmed under it for a moment before she looked back at the other and let her hands settle on the bag. She slowly walked over to the bike, straddling it so she sat behind Chanbyul, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"Then let's go."

The ride over was quiet, Junhee's thighs pressed into Chanbyul's sides, and her arms wrapped tight across Chanbyul's chest. Their faces were covered by the helmets, but they both swore to themselves that the other could hear their hearts beating. Junhee clenched her hands around Chanbyul more as she hid her face into her helmet more, watching the orange street lamps light their way, flickering across their forms. The shadows hugged close to their forms, hiding their intentions, both from the law and themselves, their eyes only meeting through the shields they hid behind.

Quickly enough, they were at the park. Junhee stepped off carefully, legs wobbly from holding her skirt down against her body. She brushed her fingers down the fabric before walking to the bench to set up again. Chanbyul walked behind slowly, her eyes lazily tracing over Junhee's thighs, seeing the hem of her bike seat imprinted on them. Her eyes turned elsewhere soon after, a flush of shame traveling up her neck and cheeks. 

Junhee got the cameras set out, new batteries laid out before them as she pulled out the other materials. She set them all out in a pile before pushing her hair back and huffing as she held up the emf detector. "Chanbyul, give me a sweep of the area. Alert me to anomalies." 

Chanbyul nodded, sensing a nervousness to the girl. Her hands never seemed to settle, and her entire body seemed tight, tense as if waiting to spring. Chanbyul didn't understand the tension, but she also could smell an underlying scent of being turned on from her, so she chalked it up to Junhee being this way because of the motorbike ride. She gently took the little contraption and smiled a bit. 

"Alright, Miss Queen bee." She teased a bit before she fiddled with it, her back turned to the girl. She could feel Junhee's eyes on her before they both turned away fully and went to work. Chanbyul lazily began to swipe her reader around the area, letting herself wander with the new moon's darkness as a comfort to her. She usually liked the full moon, when her energy peaked. At the moment she felt tired. 

Her lazy swiping suddenly brought a flash and a beep, making her stop. She lifted the emf detector so she could see it, looking at the face of it as it was dark. She shook it a bit, wondering if it was a fluke when she felt a cold breath on her neck, and a whisper.

"Perfect timing." 

The machine lit up into the red, beeping so loud she gasped and let go of it, a shout escaping her at the frightening voice and machine. "AHH!" 

It was then she felt something reach across her shoulder and brush against her cheek, making her yell again and curse. 

* * *

Chanbyul opened her jaws again and bit down, making more blood spill across Junhee's chest, drawing another whine and groan from her. The hot, soft tongue licked into her wounds as she was pounded and pushed into. It was so much pressure inside her, and the knot was large enough to catch inside her. She felt hot breaths leaving her and leaving Chanbyul. There was a fire burning between them, spurred on by some unknown force. 

The pain of the bites was becoming overbearing, and Junhee hooked her fingers in Chanbyul's collar more and tugged, pulling her head and a yelp from the wolf above her. The wolf keened into the air, lifting away as it looked down at her back, seeing the expressive painting of dribbling and smeared blood across the milky white of Junhee's back. The liquid looked almost black in the orange street lamp's light, faintly reaching them from across the park. 

Junhee was a mess of sweat and blood, so close to the edge, but the knot was locked inside her already. There was no more friction, and she was going to go mad from being denied. But the hand that she was holding moved, and Chanbyul's long clawed fingers slowly moved down between her quaking thighs. A gasp exited Junhee quickly as the slightly abrasive pad of the wolf's toe beans gently nudged her clit. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes back, the heat pounding through her, her pulse rocking through her head and vibrating in her ears. Her hand held the other's as it gently rubbed her clit, bringing her closer and closer. Chanbyul humped into Junhee in time with the rubs, making Junhee shiver beneath her and moan. 

"I'm close-" Junhee gasped and then let out a keen as she shut her eyes. "I'm so close Chanbyul. Please. I’m-" 

Chanbyul breathed against Junhee's neck, licking up some of the blood before growling beside her ear, thrusting in hard. A slow, but low sounding howl slipped out of Chanbyul, rising into a crescendo as she arched herself into Junhee more. Junhee felt the cum fill her gut, locked inside her as she felt it quickly swell inside her. The new sensation plus the touches to her clit were all too much, and Junhee let out a shout as she was tipped over the edge. 

Their loud yells echoed through the park, their breath steaming from their body despite the air being relatively warm. Hotter and thicker the steam grew before from both their ecstatic cries came to being, formed from the smoke in the air. It swirled before throwing its head back, laughing into the air above, arms outstretched. Junhee stared up at it as she shook, blinking a bit as it spun again. 

"Damn. Wish I had my camera." She whispered.

A low, rumbly chuckle came from the form above her, and the hand squeezed Junhee's in a reassuring gesture. "You probably … Can't capture a succubus on film like this." Came a rough, gravely voice. It was both wolf-like and Chanbyul sounding. And it was incredibly sexy. Junhee felt her breath leave her for a moment, watching the form disappear before she huffed. 

"You could speak the whole time? And you had me grunting and panting like an animal?" 

Chanbyul let out another laugh, deep and vibrating down into Junhee's core, making her moan. A gasp came from above and Chanbyul cursed, nervously fidgeting her hands. It was so Chanbyul, one moment smooth and sexy, and the next a stuttering buck. After a little maneuvering and a lot of moaning and Chanbyul had flipped onto her back, leaned against the climbing cage with Junhee in her arms as she curled her legs in close while they remained locked. 

She swallowed a bit and gently stroked over Junhee's soft hand with her abrasive paw pad. She licked her muzzle, about to speak, when Junhee cut her off. 

"What are we going to do?" She whispered before she rubbed her temples. "No, let's start from the beginning. It was you. You… You made my uncle run away. Disappear. Tell me … will I ever see him again?" 

"...No. There weren't enough remains to even tell he was something. I got in trouble for that."

"Why?"

"Well, every new alpha gets to go on a Hunt. Usually, we pick a human who has shamed the Night. Usually really shitty people. I uh, basically became the alpha because of that. Despite the fact I was never meant to even be able to change." 

"Why?" Junhee repeated, her heart pounding. From relief that she'll never see _him_ again? Maybe.

"I'm on hormone replacement therapy. It interrupts the connection to wolves usually. Except with me. I changed, despite that, at the beginning of high school." 

"Is that why…"

"Yeah, my attendance dropped because I joined my pack. My cousin was meant to be the alpha, but then I went on a Hunt and devoured your uncle so-"

"Wait, you ate him?!" Junhee exclaimed, her expression disgusted. 

"Well yeah??? I thought that was kinda obvious?!" Chanbyul said, sneering back with an annoyed curl to her lips. It was slightly scary, seeing those giant sharp canines, but Junhee didn't feel as afraid as she should. But then again, she just felt them puncture her entire torso. 

"Those teeth. You bit me. Will I become a werewolf?" 

"Uh, no. That's a long process. Very long. Just biting you wouldn't do it. I mean, if it was that easy, your uncle would have turned into one too. And anyone else we bit." Chanbyul scoffed. 

"The ghost though, you saw it, are you saying you're a whole ass werewolf and you don't -" 

"Not a ghost. Succubus. They aren't human in the first place, they're a sensation given life. I should have realized when most of the encounters were with kids having sex." 

"But it's still SOMETHING. So I was right." 

"But not a ghost. So still wrong." 

"Don't make me hurt you." Junhee threatened a bit before she sighed and then rubbed over Chanbyul's large paw, her fingers making circles on the paw pads. She gently rubbed her fingers against the pads before she licked her lips. 

"Chaenbyul… you're really strong, aren't you?" 

"...Yes."

"So you could have gotten out of those cords, couldn't you."

"Yeah… but… I didn't want to break your stuff." Chanbyul rumbled, her nose pushing down beside Junhee's neck. She huffed and reached up to rub the soft inside the other’s ear. 

"I can replace that you know!" Junhee scoffed. But Chanbyul only chuckled. Junhee hummed a bit before she curled her hands up and sighed a bit. "What about the bi… what about us?"

"... Us?" 

"I know about you. You… you know I like you. Love you. Now what do we do? I'm going to college."

"I can't follow. After I graduate, I'm going to be going into full-time training to be the leader of the pack." 

"I can't do long distance. I can't." 

A silence gently cloaked over them, their minds thinking, running, spinning around in pirouettes on the dark stage of an empty theatre. Their hands squeezed together as their hearts struggled for an answer. But Chanbyul's came quicker. 

"You have to come back, right?"

"Huh?" Junhee turned and looked back with a tilted head. She never expected to find Chanbyul attractive even in wolf form. But she did, and she thought the way her auburn fur looked burned in the orange light was amazing. Like a log burning in a fire, charcoal only just starting to form. 

"You have to come back… so I'll stay and wait. I can do that. I waited for this long. And when you return, I'll be here." 

"You'd… you'd do that for me?"

"Not much of a choice. I kinda made you my mate. And you know, wolves mate for life. I can wait. I love you now, and I'll likely love you later. Maybe even more. You might actually mature in college."

"Brat." Junhee scoffed and slapped at the fur-covered arm of Chanbyul before she stopped. 

"You did what now to me?!" Junhee exclaimed as she looked back, blinking. Chanbyul blinked and then lowered her head, eyes wide. If she were human, she'd be blushing, but because she was a wolf, instead her ears laid flat against the back of her skull and her tail tucked up between her (and Junhee's) legs. It made it very hard to stay mad. Junhee cleared her throat and pushed the tail down. 

"So what do we do then?"

"... Start small and get you cleaned up and bandaged at home? Can't have your dad ground you for getting bit up." Chanbyul said softly, gently tracing her toe beans around the bite marks she left. There was still a pretty painting of blood over Junhee's chest, a small spiral pattern on one breast from how the blood dripped. Junhee wanted to be embarrassed, but it was hard to be embarrassed about that when her belly was filled with cum and the knot was locked into her. She sighed. Chanbyul cleared her throat. 

"So when… that happened. Were you aware? Or was this…"

"It was consensual. In a weird way. At first, I just felt like she was whispering to me that I SHOULD do it. And I … I had planned on it. Trying to make a move. But then she egged me on and suddenly I wasn't the one speaking, it was her, and my hands were doing what I wanted but… it wasn't what I was sure I wanted? It all happened so quickly."

"But…" Chanbyul asked. The tension was in the air. Junhee knew what she was asking. 

"Yes, I wanted it. Wanted this. All of it. What she did was just made me confident." Junhee said softly before she blinked a bit as Chanbyul laid a hand on her belly. The stark difference in size between her hips and belly to the hand that spandex the whole of her easily made her shiver. Chanbyul said something, but Junhee didn't hear it as she slowly slid her fingers in-between Chanbyul's on her belly with a low hum. Chanbyul rolled her eyes. 

"Junhee." She whispered again. Junhee shivered and then looked back. 

"What?" She huffed. 

Chanbyul opened her mouth, as if to say something smooth again, to act cool and say something to get a role out of Junhee before she stopped. Her muzzle shut and she stared for a moment before she gently pressed her large head against Junhee's temple, shaking a bit. 

"I love you." 

Junhee was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke. 

"I love you too." 

She reached up and held the other's head in her hands, rubbing her fingers through her fur with a soft sigh. They stayed still like that for a moment before Chanbyul leaned back. 

"I'm making you pay for the clothes you cut up." 

"Oh my God, we were having a _TENDER_ MOMENT." 

"And now I have to ride home on my bike naked!" Chanbyul scolded with a growl, gesturing to the pile of rags that were left of her clothes on the ground. Junhee looked down and pouted a bit, folding her arms. 

"But it was sexy."

"When I have back up clothes!" 

"Ugh. Fine. But I'm making you help me find a real ghost in exchange. I don't do anything for free." Junhee scoffed and rolled her eyes before she then squeezed Chanbyul's arm.

Chanbyul smiled and leaned her head on Junhee's shoulder. "We're enemies, right?"

Junhee smiled and gently scratched the top of Chanbyul's nose, delighting in how it made her rumble. She smiled with a scrunched up nose, her cheeks round and rosy in the orange street lamp lights. She leaned in and kissed the soft brow of the wolf and hummed. 

"Right." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far I can't thank you enough for reading. This has been a labor of love for a very VERY niche audience, but I really wanted to create something spectacular... Thank you so much for coming along with me on this journey. Kudo and comment if you like, and come visit me at twitter @fortheluvofneps or tumblr @fortheloveofneps/@jongdaeofthedead!
> 
> Also, I liked being able to use 'We're enemies, right?' like westly used 'As you wish' for I love you. Wholesome....


End file.
